falloutfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Republic of Dave
(museum) (capitol building) (men's quarters) (women's quarters) }} The Republic of Dave is a small farming settlement in the far northeastern corner of the Capital Wasteland that is considered by its close-knit inhabitants to be a sovereign nation-state. In earlier years it was known as the Kingdom of Tom before being taken over by its current ruler, Dave, who subsequently allowed voting, and thus, it became a republic. Background Over the past two centuries, this tiny plot of land has been known as the Kingdom of Larry, the Republic of Stevie-Ray, Billsylvania, the New Republic of Stevie-Ray, and most recently the Kingdom of Tom, after Dave's father.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide In his earlier days, Dave was exiled from the Kingdom of Tom and wandered the Wastes, gaining experience and maturing into a deadly mercenary. He returned, instigating a rebellion that eventually overthrew his father Tom, and renamed the Kingdom the "Republic of Dave". Despite its small size, the Republic's economy seems to prosper due to increasingly rare trading with the caravans. It also has its own agricultural sector to the left of the entrance. Organization The Republic of Dave Military The military consists of Dave and Bob. The Immigration Bureau The Lone Wanderer cannot become a citizen of the Republic, but to earn the right to stay temporarily, they can first tell Dave that they are looking for asylum. Or for "special asylum," the Lone Wanderer can become a "refugee" within the country; although, this incurs an "unwanted immigrant tax" (250 caps, or a hunting rifle in kind). The Tourism Office This office answers any questions an "Ambassador of the Wasteland" is likely to ask upon arriving. Bureau of Dave-like Activities Nothing is known about the bureau except that it is led by Dave. Other Amenities * Dave wishes to remind visitors and residents that there is a museum, school, Capitol building, and men's and women's separate sleeping quarters, which the player cannot sleep in. * The school here is one of only three known active schools in the entire Capital Wasteland, the others being in Vault 101 and Little Lamplight. * The children are taught that Dave is better than an average human being, notably: "As a baby, he never cried and his poop didn't stink." Elections When the Lone Wanderer finds this small fenced compound, Dave is 'president', but the player character can try to change this in the Election Day unmarked quest. The elections are a fairly important time in the Republic of Dave, though it does seem to be biased, as Dave is the only Presidential candidate. The people blindly believe that Dave is their rightful leader and will vote for him unless convinced otherwise with Speech. The law of the Republic of Dave is also another crucial element; everyone should refer to Dave as "Mr. President" and treat him with the utmost respect, or else they will have twenty-four hours to leave the Republic or they will be executed. The New Republic of Dave If Dave loses the elections, he informs the Lone Wanderer that he is heading to Old Olney to make "The New Republic of Dave". For the new republic to establish, the player must go to Old Olney to clear out all the deathclaws in the area. Dave later arrives at the ruined city and sits in the area where the wastelander bodies are found. When spoken to, Dave informs the player that they are in the New Republic of Dave, and he orders that the Lone Wanderer is to leave at once. Speaking to him twice more makes him hostile towards you. Location The Republic of Dave is located in the northeast corner of the Capital Wasteland, nearly in the top-right corner of the map, east of Old Olney. Layout The Republic of Dave is a remote, single, albeit extended, family community located far to the northeast corner of the Capital Wasteland map. The compound is comprised of four primary buildings, an outhouse, and two Brahmin; their fenced-in area has only one recognized access gate. The buildings are wooden interior structures plated thickly with sheet metal. The perimeter is composed mostly of a tall chain link fence (similar to that of a power substation's fencing), with some sections built using wood and sheet metal. Inhabitants * Dave, president * Rosie, his first wife * Jessica, his second wife * Bob, Dave's eldest son and second in command * Rachael, Dave's daughter * Mary, Dave's daughter * Ralph, Dave's son * Flower, Dave's daughter * Shawna, teacher and curator of the Museum of Dave; with a high enough Speech she will purchase items Notable loot Related quests * You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head * Election Day Notes * After the Lone Wanderer receives the safe code, they can loot everything in it except the caps. Removing the caps will make the people turn hostile towards the player character. * The Lone Wanderer can tell anyone in the Republic of Dave, "Your republic is forfeit, prepare to be reclaimed by the wasteland!" This will cause them to take the player character for a Communist and either attack or run away. * According to the residents, Earth is at least fifty times the size of a model globe. * The Lone Wanderer can get in by using the Child at Heart perk and speaking to Flower when it is her turn to guard the gate. * In the Museum of Dave, there is a brahmin skull that the residents are taught to believe to be a deathclaw skull. * If the player character enters the Republic without receiving permission from Bob or one of the children, the residents will turn hostile. * This is the most North-Eastern location on the Fallout 3 map. * If the Lone Wanderer fixes the Galaxy News Radio dish, Three Dog says he can be heard from the Republic of Dave, referencing how far away it is. * The Lone Wanderer can get in by stealing the keys from the child, guarding the gate; it's tricky, but possible with sufficient Sneak. Appearances Republic of Dave appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes The lead designer is on record saying that the Republic of Dave was not inspired by anything in particular; it simply struck them as a funny idea for a location to visit. Bugs * If you have either Fawkes, Sergeant RL-3 or Star Paladin Cross as your companion, it may be best to have them wait outside as there have been cases of either companion becoming hostile to and killing all the adult non-player characters in the Republic of Dave unprovoked. * Sometimes Rosie, Jessica, or Bob will not vote if they are standing in front of the ballot box, even if they have already agreed to vote. This results in the quest being broken and the only way of fixing this problem on PS3 and 360 is to load a save before you activated the quest. On the PC version, using the console to kill and then resurrect the broken character will resolve the issue. * On approach to the camp for the first time, a random creature can spawn outside the gates causing a resident (usually Bob) to go outside and fight it. If they die no one else in the camp will be the wiser. After telling all of the remaining residents to go vote you have to tell Dave "the results are in" to get him to go the ballot box and finish the quest. If anyone is dead he'll simply repeat "''* insert dead resident* '' hasn't voted yet..." and the quest will be broken. The solution is to load a save before you activated the quest or before the non-player character was killed. Gallery Museum of Dave tour highlights.jpg|Museum of Dave tour highlights RoD Perception bobblehead.jpg|Bobblehead - Perception found on tour DavesOffice Safe.jpg|Dave's office safe with the Quantum References de:Republik Dave es:República de Dave fr:République de Dave hu:Dave Köztársasága it:Repubblica di Dave en:Republic of Dave pl:Republika Dave'a pt:Republic of Dave ru:Республика Дэйва sv:Republic of Dave zh:Republic of Dave uk:Республіка Дейва Category:Republic of Dave カテゴリ:Fallout 3 カテゴリ:タウン